


And When I Lay Down With You (There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

by Jules_Tenebra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling is its own form of therapy, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), but oh well, not steve rogers friendly? it's a small piece so I'm not sure it should be tagged, spoilers? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_Tenebra/pseuds/Jules_Tenebra
Summary: Based on the Dialogue Tumblr thingy: Numbers 48: "You Make Me Want Things I Can't Have" and 29: "I'm Not Going Anywhere"...And later, after they’d laid in the bed, Tony with one of them in each side covering him from the cold, he allowed his mouth open and let the words flow as they usually did, unrestrained.“You make me wanna things I can’t have, you know…” Tony whispered softly in Gamora’s hair, feeling Peter pressed behind him and holding Gamora’s soft body against his front. He felt the Star Lord snuggle closer to him, his warm breath caressing Tony’s ear, making him shiver.





	And When I Lay Down With You (There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend I made on Tumblr! I asked her two random numbers and a ship and those were the ones she gave me~  
> It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction, so it may seen a little messy, sorry :s  
> Btw, I don't have a Beta so any mistakes are my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!  
> ~Heya so I know I barely posted it, but I already re-did some stuff, also in the summary I put 48 & 8, but it's 48 & 29 XD Dunno where I got the 8 tbh Sorry XD~

 

It was as if it was happening all over again, a shield to his chest and he couldn’t breath coudn’tbreathcouldn’tbreath- Blue eyes looking down on him, full of rage, burning colder than the siberian ground he lay on and he watched with disassociated fascination as the _blueredwhite_ shield fell down on him hard impact and-

And suddenly Steve wasn’t there anymore, but _Thanos_ was and Peter and Gamora were there too and Thanos and his _fucking snap_ and they were fading no no No NONONO-!

.

.

.

Tony felt himself gasp for air, waking up sweating. He felt his whole body flinch when he suddenly felt warm hands holding his face softly. His vision was still unfocused but he could see a female silhouette and slowly a worried face came to focus. Strong hands held his head up and laid it in someone’s lap. Looking up he saw Peter with the same worried face.

Recognizing the ones that held him, his breathing slowly evened as gentle hands started playing with his hair. He realized belatedly that Gamora was practically laying on him and he silently wondered if he had tossed and turned during his nightmare, but decided against asking about it and went through with his usual methods of coping. Changing the subject and flirting.

“If you guys wanted some sexy times all you had to do was ask, honey buns, no need to jump on me”, His smirk felt shaky even to himself and Gamora’s blank stare showed him exactly what she thought of him trying to change the subject, so he quickly wiped it out of his face.

“You know this doesn’t work with us, Tony.” She said softly, her hands moving to caress his cheeks in comfort.

“Want to tell us what this one was about?” Peter, who had kept himself quiet finally spoke, voice just as soft as Gamora’s. “It seemed like one the bad ones. But don’t feel forced to tell us right now, you can take your time, sweetie.” He reassured with a small wry smile, never stopping his playing with Tony's hair.

The brunette looked at both of his lovers, wondering once more what they saw worth their love in his broken body and soul. He pushed his self doubts to the side for now and focused on taking a deep breath, signaling to his lovers that he wanted to sit. Peter slowly moved from under him to beside and Gamora moved so she was only straddling him. Tony exhaled and covered his face with trembling hands, feeling both the assassin and the legendary outlaw move closer to him, their presence a reminder that they would protect him if anything happened.

“It was… Steve. Siberia. The Shield…” He sensed the guardians tensing, their rage as fresh as the first time he told them the truth about the bonker in a snowy desert, but ignoring it for the moment, he kept talking, trying to calm his still erratically beating heart, “Then… Then you guys were there and- and _Thanos_ and you disappeared in front of my eyes and I couldn’t do anything-” Bigger and smaller hands both pressed against his own, uncovering his now teary eyes and he could only silently watch as they came closer to him. 

“Tony, breath.” Gamora’s voice was like a dam breaking for Tony and he just threw himself in her strong arms and sobbed. “Shhhh, kitten. We’re not going anywhere, ok? We.are. _here_.” Her hands rhythmically rubbed his back and he felt Quill do the same from his back as his sobs slowed until they were barely there.

“As the scary lady said, _anywhere_. Thanos is dead, we’ve won. There’s nothing to fear anymore, Stardust. And even if there was,” The smaller man giggled a little hearing the smug voice of his boyfriend, he didn’t even have to turn his face to know Peter was smiling that silly smile of his, “You have us and the Guardians to protect you and everyone. There’s Strange too and that Spidey Kid and all our big lovely family, kay?”, At their conviction Tony could do little but nod against Gamora’s collarbones, allowing his body to relax in the comfort of his lovers hold. 

“I think we should try to sleep a little more now as it’s only 2 in the morning.” Gamora commented, glancing at the clock on the nightstand and all agreed, feeling the tiredness creeping upon them, Tony especially sleepy after all his crying.

.

.

.

And later, after they’d laid in the bed, Tony with one of them in each side covering him from the cold, he allowed his mouth open and let the words flow as they usually did, unrestrained.

“You make me wanna things I can’t have, you know…” Tony whispered softly in Gamora’s hair, feeling Peter pressed behind him and holding Gamora’s soft body against his front. He felt the Star Lord snuggle closer to him, his warm breath caressing Tony’s ear, making him shiver.

“And what are those things?” He asked amused, saying his part as he always did since the first time Tony had said those words to them. On the beginning of their relationship they used to worry him, however at this point they were merely tradition, a ritual to remind Tony of much they loved him.

“Do tell, kitten.” The green skinned woman asked, and Tony felt her smile against his neck.

“Happiness. Love. A second chance.” A pause, a sigh, “You guys…”

“Oh, sweetie, don’t you know? You don’t need to _want_ them.”

  
“They are already _yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave kudos or a review ;)
> 
> Hope Y'all have a lovely week~ Byebs~  
> Say "hi" on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gottalovethatstark  
> I take prompts ;))


End file.
